Season Six
On February 5, 2016, Netflix renewed Orange Is the New Black ''for a sixth season. Filming began August 2017. The season is set to release on July 27th 2018. Despite Season One also releasing in July, and in contrast to Season Two to Season Five all being released in the month of June, this season has the latest release date. Episodes These are place holder images until updated. E322fa5d-2a59-48e5-b3c9-055b2f935dc4-oitnb 613 unit 01426 r.jpeg|Episode #6.1|link=Episode 6.1 Oitnb 602 unit 01594 r.jpeg|Shitstorm Coming|link=Shitstorm Coming 23920a7d-f67c-468b-9a9c-0ff1a7b542f0-oitnb 601 unit 00601 r.jpeg|Episode #6.3|link=Episode 6.3 c_scale,fl_progressive,q_80,w_800.png|Episode #6.4|link=Episode 6.4 9fc55f69-acd5-4d7f-a1ba-fbf2b7cadee1-oitnb 604 unit 01939 r.jpeg|Episode #6.5|link=Episode 6.5 093b42d9-bb4a-4160-9fa7-6c9722950135-oitnb 604 unit 01283 r.jpeg|Episode #6.6|link=Episode 6.6 74281f51-1763-444d-95c1-315b52e93b4e-oitnb 613 unit 02612 r1.jpeg|Episode #6.7|link=Episode 6.7 Oitnb-s6-1-637x397.png|Episode #6.8|link=Episode 6.8 Rs 1024x759-180705093320-1024.6-oitnb-s6.ch.070518.jpg|Episode #6.9|link=Episode 6.9 OITNB 602 Unit 00864 R.jpg|Episode #6.10|link=Episode 6.10 Oitnb-season-6-piper.jpg|Episode #6.11|link=Episode 6.11 Oitnb-season-6-tasha.jpg|Episode #6.12|link=Episode 6.12 Oitnb-season-6-nicky.jpg|Episode #6.13|link=Episode 6.13 Teaser Official Trailer Promotional Pictures Season 6 Piper Chapman T.jpeg Season 6 Suzanne Warren R.jpeg Season 6 Galina Reznikov AI.jpeg Season 6 Gloria Mendoza L.jpeg Season 6 Nicky Nichols E.jpeg Season 6 Cindy Hayes R.jpeg S6promo.jpg Oitnb-season_6-maria.jpeg Oitnb-season-6-red.jpg Oitnb-season-6-nicky.jpg Oitnb-season-6-tasha.jpg Oitnb-season-6-piper.jpg oitnb_602_unit_01594_r.jpeg 23920a7d-f67c-468b-9a9c-0ff1a7b542f0-oitnb_601_unit_00601_r.jpeg e7c5f9753c01da07ae6b4dbc32582a23.jpg e322fa5d-2a59-48e5-b3c9-055b2f935dc4-oitnb_613_unit_01426_r.jpeg fd8bd379-c81a-41c1-8cec-21d2ca66d6e2-oitnb_603_unit_04737_r.jpeg 9fc55f69-acd5-4d7f-a1ba-fbf2b7cadee1-oitnb_604_unit_01939_r.jpeg 093b42d9-bb4a-4160-9fa7-6c9722950135-oitnb_604_unit_01283_r.jpeg 74281f51-1763-444d-95c1-315b52e93b4e-oitnb_613_unit_02612_r1.jpeg Cast 'Note: '''Complete cast is unknown at this point, although some have been confirmed to return. Main cast: * Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman * Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren * Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson * Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales * Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black * Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza * Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols * Taryn Manning as Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett * Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes * Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz * Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz * Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz * Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo * Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin * Yael Stone as Lorna Morello Muccio * Lorraine Toussaint as Yvonne "Vee" Parker * Laura Prepon as Alex Vause * Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov Supporting cast: * Mandela Bellamy as Rosalie Deitland * Dana Berger as Crystal Tawney * Michael J. Burg as Mark Bellamy * Kana Hatakeyama as Charlene Teng * Rosal Colon as Carmen "Ouija" Aziza * Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset * Miguel Izaguirre as Diablo * Daniella De Jesus as Zirconia * Beth Dover as Linda Ferguson * Hunter Emery as Rick Hopper * Laura Gómez as Blanca Flores * Becca G.T. as Amy Roth * Mike Houston as Lee Dixon * Rebecca Knox as Tina Swope * Alice Kremelberg as Nicole Eckelcamp * Jo Lampert as Brock * Naomi Lorrain as Kelly Lee Glenna * Matt Peters as Joel Luschek * Lori Petty as Lolly Whitehill * Alysia Reiner as Natalie Figueroa * Shirley Roeca as Vazquez * Henny Russell as Carol Denning * Reema Sampat as Shruti Chambal * Besanya Santiago as Raquel 'Creech' Munoz * Finnerty Steeves as Beth Hoefler * Christina Toth as Annalisa Damiva * Alexander Wraith as Vasily Reznikov Crew Writers * Tami Sagher: episode 4 Directors * Mark A. Burley: episode 2 * Erin Feeley: episode 3 * Phil Abraham: episode 4 * Sian Heder: episode 8 Focal Characters Each episode will have a focal character, and often more than one. These characters will have flashbacks and be a big part of the episode. Music TBA. Trivia * A script page was leaked for episode 2 https://imgur.com/a/SYFIg ("Shitstorm Coming"), revealing the title and details of Cindy Hayes' flashback as well another potential detail to the plot involving her character. * Taystee is rumored to have another flashback after a Burger King (Hillside Ave and 255th St. Bellerose) https://www.facebook.com/hayley.rothman/posts/10101667691759305 was spotted being transformed into a "Storky's", a diner where she used to work. * Lorraine Toussaint will reprise her role as Vee.[1] * Dale Soules has been upgraded to a series regular, making sense as she is seen in the final 10 in the swimming pool.http://www.eonline.com/uk/news/862085/everything-we-know-about-orange-is-the-new-black-season-6 * Season Six completed principal photography on February 13th, 2018. *Lolly and Daya return to the show. References https://www.instagram.com/p/BbAVCiZDz3t/?taken-by=lori_petty Category:Seasons Category:Season 6